da_mlp_fanon_placefandomcom-20200214-history
Helping friends and derping around
Helping friends and derping around is a fanon mlp episode created by Gaylerainbow. Story When derpy finds out that Shadow Lavender is very sad, she tries to find a way to cheer her up. Roles Starring *Derpy Hooves *Shadow Lavender Featuring *Unique Starlight Plot If you see some errors, plase let me know! Derpy wakes up she walks to the window to say hi to the sun. Derpy: Hello sun! The sun doesn't reply back. Derpy: Ehmm..alright then. Derpy flies out of her window and lands on the ground. She sees Shadow Lavender. Derpy: Oh hello Lavender, I haven't seen you in a while. Shadow Lavender: Yes, that's because..eh... I was very busy. Derpy: Oh really, busy doing???... Shadow Lavender: I WAS BUSY... I WAS READING BOOKS! Derpy: But I thought you hated reading. Shadow Lavender: Oh..yes..right. Shadow walks away Derpy: Good bye...lavender... Derpy is sad that shadow didn't want to talk to her. Derpy: Star are you at home? Derpy knocks on the door of her house. Unique Starlight: WHAT? Derpy: Oh hi star, I wanted to say that Shadow Lavender seems so angry and I thought maybe you could help me with thinking of a way to cheer her up. Star laughs Unique Starlight: You want ME...Too help YOU? Derpy: Yeeh ''*Derpy smiles* ''Is that weird? I mean you are so helpfull! Unique Starlight: Oh, alright..Let's suprise Shadow with a gift! Derpy: A gift? What kind of gift? Unique Starlight: Well, I was thinkinh about..ehh.. Cookies..no Cupcake.....Candy? what is it called?? Derpy: Muffins!?! Unique Starlight: Yeah, That's what I meant! Derpy: Okay, Okay. Do you want to help me with baking? Unique Starlight: Alright! After a while, the muffins are done Unique Starlight: Yeah, so you have to gif these to Shadow and maybe she'll feel better. Derpy goes to Shadow Lavender's home and knocks on the door. Derpy: Ehmm.. Shadow? are you here? Shadow Lavender opens the door. Shadow Lavender: Eh, Hello who is it? Derpy: It's me Derpy Hooves! I made you some muffin to cheer you up. Shadow Lavender: Wow, That is so sweet of you! Takes a muffin and she puts it in her mouth. Shadow Lavender: Ehggg... What's in these things? It is so salt! Derpy: Oh no, I used salt instead of sugar. Derpy cries and runs away. Shadow looks very confused. When Derpy is at home she hears someone knocking on her door. ???: Derpy, Are you here? Derpy opens the door and she sees Shadow Lavender. Derpy: Oh, I'm so sorry about the cupcakes, I just don't know what went wrong. I can't do anything right Derpy cries Derpy: Everypony thinks I'm silly and dumb, I am so clumsy. Shadow lavender: Oh derpy, I feel the same way, I have the feeling that ponies don't like me or my work, I'm so bad at making something good. something that everyone can enjoy. But everytime I try I just...FAIL Derpy: Oh, I'm so sorry. But I really like what you are doing! I think that you just think everything has to be perfect, but that's wrong nothing can be perfect and when you keep trying maybe the things you make will become better and better. Shadow lavender: Oh, do you realy think that? Derpy: Maybe I should try to make some muffins and this time..I hope I don't forget the salt. It's just like you Shadow, if I try again.. I can inprove my muffins. Shadow smiles Shadow Lavender: Oh I know, Is it okay if I help you with your muffins? Derpy: Yeah sure. Shadow and Derpy made nice cupcakes, they gave them to Unique Starlight and she loved them. Both Shadow and Derpy learned a great lesson. Category:GayleRainbow's stories Category:Stories